Combining the Underworlds ADAPTED
by Mrsfillylover
Summary: (This is my adapted version of Combinging the Underworlds by BluestarwarriorNaomi - their summary) The gods of the underworld, Osiris and Hades, want to combine and rule the underworlds together. So they arrange a marriage between Nico and Sadie. Nico/Sadie Rated T because, well, we all know how Sadie is.


**A/N This story is an adapted version of ****Combining the Underworlds ****by ****BluestarwarriorNaomi****. The original version is probably better than mine, so go check it out.**

This chapter is practically a cloud, it's so fluffy! Enjoy and make sure you REVIEW! **  
****  
****Oh, and check out the poll that went up on my profile today. I'm letting you guys pick something for ****Aftermath**** but do it QUICKLY(!) or I might choose for you!  
****  
SADIE  
**  
If my dad wasn't immortal I would so kill him right now. An arranged marriage? Seriously? What is this, Ancient Egypt? And it gets worse; I don't even know the guy! I mean, come on! If he's going to arrange a marriage for me, couldn't it be with someone nice that I actually know like Walt or Anubis? Nope, apparently it has to be with some creepy son of Hades I've never met. Good job, dad, good job. What a wonderful way to improve our steadily deteriorating relationship.

"Sadie, I'm sorry but it's already been done and I'm not stopping it now. They're coming to our Underworld for dinner tonight, you _will_ be polite to both Hades and his son."

I sighed, this is going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, at dinner, I was beginning to actually enjoy myself. Nico turned out to be pretty cool and yes, I did rather appreciate how finely the years of sword fighting had toned his muscles. Our walk around whatever graveyard Osiris had dumped us in had even been semi-entertaining. Ghost-boy knows some good jokes, ghost-boy can make me laugh, ghost-boy said he thought the streaks in my hair were 'sick'. Yes, ghost-boy and I will be getting along just fine, that should please our fathers. Ha, _our _fathers pleased? I doubt that'll happen. Nevertheless, I was having a pretty good time and actually found it difficult to say good bye to my new… fiancé.

**Nico**

This was a new low, even for him. An arranged marriage? Seriously? What is this, Ancient Greece? And it gets worse, I don't even know her! What if we have absolutely nothing in common, or she hates me, or we have nothing to say to each other?

"Stop pouting, Nico. You'll be fine," said Hades after delivering the news. Very tactful, I know. "We are going to dinner in _their _Underworld tonight, do try not to scare her off."

I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddly enough, my evening with the Kanes wasn't horrible at all. In fact, I enjoyed being around Sadie quite a bit. She was laughed at all my jokes, cracked a few of her own, and blushed when I complimented her streaks. _Sadie and Nico, _I thought, testing out the sound of it, _Nico and Sadie. _I smiled, that has a nice ring to it.

When my father and I arrived in the _other _Underworld, I was shocked. Contrasting greatly with the Underworld I've come to know, there was a distinct lacking of stalactites and skeletons, them being replaced by stone pillars and reed torches. Weird.

Anyway, when we arrived we were greeted by a teenage boy who so resembled me that we could've been brother's. Our dark hair was the exact same shade, our skin was just as pale as the other's, we were even dressed alike! In that sense we looked quite similar but I sincerely hoped that my face had never displayed such contempt for another person. The way he looked at me, it was though he wanted to burn straight through me with his eyes. The phrase _if looks could kill_ came to mind when I met his eyes.

"Anubis," my father greeted.

"Lord Hades," said Anubis, not taking his eyes off me.

Anubis led us through the wood of pillars with me slightly behind Hades, the two death gods leading the way. When two figures became visible Anubis stopped, letting Hades continue on without him but grabbing my sleeve as I tried to pass.

"If you hurt her," he growled in my ear, "I will ensure that you never see the light of day again, understood?"

I nodded, slightly panicked, until Anubis released me. He then shoved me roughly forward and disappeared in a swirl of dark smoke.


End file.
